


all night

by marshall_line



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, composer!Wheein, singer!Moonbyul
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: — я всего лишь целовала ночь.





	all night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts), [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



> *на заявку:
>
>> хвиин и мунбёль-ночь, но где они не живут вместе, а хвиин возвращается под утро в фиолетовой помаде и говорит соседке, что целовала ночь

хвиин приходит ближе к утру.

хеджин не задаёт ей вопросов. первые пару недель. пока однажды та не возвращается. вся в помаде. фиолетовой, такой тёмной, как ночь. хеджин не подаёт обычно виду и всё же беспокоится: они друзья детства — и она не может не. хеджин держится до последнего, но в какой-то момент любопытство на пару с волнением берёт своё.

 

— не хочешь ничего рассказать?

— конкретней.

— у тебя нет такой помады.

— и?

— ты раньше от меня ничего не скрывала—

— я всего лишь целовала ночь.

— что, прости?

хвиин не продолжает, будучи ещё более загадочной, чем она бывает каждый день, — и хеджин понимает, что спрашивать, в общем-то, бесполезно, — и больше не спрашивает. ни разу. пуская всё на самотёк. это жизнь хвиин — и ей с ней разбираться.

 

ничего особенного у хвиин, вообще-то, не происходит.

она пишет музыку для чужих песен и бэк-вокал к ним, если просят; у неё есть кот и хеджин; может, мечта где-то засветиться, но для неё это не главное. она всем довольна.

а помада? так. пустяк.

несерьёзно.

хвиин не верит, что будет по-другому — и бёри не убеждает её в обратном.

 

как они познакомились, хвиин помнит плохо. ей всё чаще кажется, что бёри просто вот _была_ __. каких-то ещё объяснений хвиин не находит. первое время они виделись в студии бёри, работая над одним проектом, и хвиин дразнила её, поводов было достаточно, чем почему-то смущала, и спорили они бес-ко-неч-но: сначала на еду, куда без неё, а потом на поцелуи.

это бёри.

шутя.

толком ничего не подразумевая, но хвиин многого и не надо было.

они спорили на еду и поцелуи, чуть позже только на второе — и каждый из них затягивался дольше предыдущего. бёри, наверное, никак это не воспринимала, да и зачем, вокруг неё постоянно кто-то крутился, хотя ей было некомфортно, и хвиин не думала, что та захочет. продолжать. они довольно быстро закончили альбом бёри и разошлись: хвиин — писать музыку другим, бёри — выступать. хвиин не ждала ни звонков, ни приветов. пусть даже они и поспорили: бёри позвонит первой. и она правда позвонила, проиграв хвиин десяток поцелуев. они все до единого оказались у неё на лице. фиолетовой — с концертов — помадой.

хвиин нравилось. всё это. по-глупому, но.

бёри целуя смеялась — и хвиин не понимала, может ли она от этого болеть на самом деле.

 

теперь они встречаются ночью.

бёри всегда зовёт её к себе. больше никуда.

днём у неё радио, программы, встречи, репетиции; вечером — выступления. бёри разрывается на все стороны, а хвиин. ждёт. когда солнце сядет, чтобы найти дорогу к бёри. немного уставшей, но улыбающейся ей с порога.

в темноте не видно. как хвиин. иногда краснеет, стоит бёри взять её за руку или прижаться щекой к щеке, крепко при этом обнимая. такие жесты не похожи. на шутку. но бёри никогда и ни о чём не говорит с ней всерьёз — ей не хватает времени. бывает они просто спят, потому что бёри после трёхчасового концерта, а хвиин — вернувшись из чонджу.

их отношения порой кажутся такими домашними, пусть и не длятся долго: заключены в паре часов.

хвиин к этому — к бёри — слишком быстро. привыкает.

(она уже)

и отвыкать не хочет.

совсем.

 

по утрам хеджин периодически косо на неё смотрит, надеясь, что хвиин поделиться с ней правдой, но какая она у неё, а? хвиин не может ответить даже себе. проще притворяться, что она, её же словами, всего лишь целует ночь.

хеджин покупается на всё, сама хвиин не особо.

 

бёри так у неё и подписана: _ночь_.

а как она у бёри — хвиин не знает.

 

они сидят на балконе, бёри подвинула туда кресло.

хвиин считает блики — погасший на той стороне вселенной свет; им вот так, в общем-то, хорошо, и хвиин решает сказать о том, что её волнует последние дни. больше, чем должно.

— иногда мне кажется, что ты существует только здесь и сейчас, а днём тебя нет.

— может быть.

— эй.

и хвиин пихает её локтем в живот.

не сильно, но бёри всё равно драматично охает.

хвиин поворачивает к ней голову и думает: а вдруг ты действительно ночь? вы обе одно и то же.

волосы бёри черны: переливаются звёздами с неба, поглощая их в себя.

и хвиин не может насмотреться.

(а бёри — на неё)

(о чём она всё ещё молчит)

 

у бёри — тур, у хвиин — ничего.

она проводит дни (и ночи) дома или на записях; бёри ей не пишет — некогда, хвиин тоже, потому что не знает, стоит ли вообще. за пределами квартиры бёри они друг другу никто, а на таком расстоянии тем более. хеджин говорит, что она идиотка, и хвиин впервые с ней соглашается, так и не объяснив ей, в чём всё-таки дело.

хвиин не на что надеяться.

вскоре бёри с ней наиграется — и они разойдутся, не сойдясь нормально.

хвиин зачем-то думает. много и не о том. слушает песни бёри и не разрешает своему сердцу признавать. что хвиин проиграла. бёри. во всех спорах. и ни разу, вообще-то, не победила.

это было её крупное поражение.

заранее.

в тот самый момент, когда бёри появилась в студии.

(и замерла у хвиин внутри)

 

спустя три месяца не ожидания и вроде как смирения хвиин оказывается у бёри под дверью, хотя та не говорила, когда вернётся; ей удобней подолгу оставаться в другой стране, чем приезжать на пару суток в сеул. она не звонит, не стучится — стоит напротив.

хвиин не часто по жизни мечтала, но сейчас. ей хочется. какого-то чуда.

и чтобы оно было реальным.

без смеха.

на полном серьёзе.

просто. чтобы. было.

идя к бёри, хвиин видела падающую звезду (может, это упала она сама) — и ничего не загадала. не успела. наверное, зря. она топчется на одном месте — и ни туда ни сюда, пока ей на плечо не ложится чья-то рука. хвиин пугается, подскакивает, но—

бёри ей улыбается.

у неё другого цвета волосы — немного блеклого. как апельсин.

она с сумками — только-только вернулась.

хвиин не порывается обнять её, хвиин хватает на «привет» и всё. бёри без вопросов впускает её внутрь, рассказывает между делом о сингапуре, о чём-то и о ком-то ещё, как будто все эти три месяца они поддерживали контакт, как будто вообще всё это время.

они были больше, чем.

голос бёри выводит её из очередных бесполезных мыслей:

— хвиин-а.

— да?

— можно кое о чём тебя попросить?

хвиин не отвечает: можешь.

не отвечает: о чём и когда угодно.

она кивает, а бёри. внезапно. запинается, отводит взгляд.

и хвиин её настолько неуверенной никогда не видела и никогда не думала, что бёри ей позволит.

— так о чём ты—

и бёри — не изменяя себе, будучи такой же неловкой и странной, как и хвиин, всю жизнь — опускается перед ней. на колени. прямо в прихожей. берёт её руки в свои, смотрит снизу вверх. с таким светом и лаской. хвиин начинает трясти: от неизвестности и от того, чем это может быть, а бёри говорит. совершенно спокойным почему-то голосом:

— будь звездой к моей небу. или к луне. как хочешь.

хвиин готова дать ей в этот момент пощёчину и ещё по голове, и куда дотянется.

— ты опять шутишь—

— больше нет.

это впервые, когда бёри так с ней серьёзна.

и хвиин соглашается:

— буду.

другого ответа у неё не было бы всё равно.

 

бёри. губами за ухом. а потом. прижимаясь к горлу. оставляя на нём тёмную синь и на всей хвиин. она держится руками за бёри. немного. дрожит. и в ней вспыхивает — как первая звезда — любовь. к бёри. самая настоящая. без споров и шуток. 

хвиин тихо от этого плачет, прикрывая лицо подушкой.

бёри убирает её в сторону — и целует все слёзы на щеках хвиин.

бёри шепчет:

— это вся моя

любовь

к тебе.

 

_и она бесконечна,_

_как наше небо._


End file.
